Our Blood Is Magic
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Max is bummed about Alex's plans to have company, but why? This is my third Alex/Max story, I do plan on at least one more update if it's successful.


Our Blood is Magic 

It's 11:32 PM during the month of August in 2010. Eighteen-year-old Alex Russo was in her bed, her earbuds stuck in her head listening to music from her phone. She wore a dark blue short denim skirt and a red sleeveless blouse. Her air conditioner stuck in her window and a small fan on her bedside table was all that was keeping her room cool just enough for her to consider herself "comfortable".

Her parents and her brother were asleep. She had planned on inviting her boyfriend over to sneak in, but her constant pain runt sixteen-year-old little brother Max just happened to still be awake. Not even their oldest brother was awake at this time. She had last seen Max minutes before downstairs in the family kitchen. She had gone for a soda and found Max making a sandwich while already eating some type of junk food at the kitchen counter. She had rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled slightly at her as if she was somehow acting silly. To Max, she was. He didn't see the big deal in a late night snack.

Right when Alex thinks about risking going through with her plan and hoping Max just stays in his room, her music suddenly stops playing. She checks her phone and finds that it's battery has died out. Grunting angrily, she pulls the earbuds out and gets up on her feet on her carpeted floor, placing her phone on her computer desk while hooking it's charger up to it. She supposed she could message her boyfriend over the computer, but remembered that he had shut his Facebook account off awhile ago when they had first hooked up. To them, it was a sign of loyalty towards each other. Everyone else, they thought it was stupid. Yes, including her parents. Now Alex realizes this is a good time to check if Max is still up. If he's not, she can sneak in and "borrow" his phone for a minute, if he's awake, she can just make up a lie.

She opened her door and saw Max's door was closed. Normally looking for a light at the top and bottom cracks of the door would give her the answer, but Max was the type of teenager to fall asleep constantly forgetting to turn most of his things off, his overhead light included. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly creaked in, causing a loud thud to be heard and possibly an F-Bomb from her younger brother. "Who's there?!" He asked from his bed, sounding angry. Alex decided to back up and open the door since she couldn't see much and was curious now anyway. What she found was Max laying on his bed with a pillow over his lap and his laptop turned backward from her view.

"Uh, are you alright dude? I just wanted to see if you were still up, that's all," Alex lied, blushing a little bit. She obviously knew what Max was doing but if it were to be brought up she would have just died from the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max told her as he moved his leg under his blankets with his other, pulling his pants up. He was pretty sure she knew too but decided to play it safe and act like nothing happened. Just in case. "What were you really after?"

Alex looked at him surprised, putting a hand on her hip and curling her lips. Either she's getting bad at lying or Max is somehow getting brighter. "I just need to borrow your phone, mine's dead. Please?" Her blush hadn't faded.

"Yeah, whatever," he told her as he closed his laptop for safety, sliding out of the blankets. When he stood up, Alex could tell he tried to hide his bulge from when he was pleasuring himself to porn. If that's around the size it is after he thinks it's safe... she didn't want to continue with that thought. Max grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Calling your boyfriend?" This made Alex bite her bottom lip.

'Shit' she thought, now grinding her teeth together trying to come up with something. Maybe she should have waited another day. Before she could respond, Max continued talking.

"Go ahead, call him. I'm not telling anyone. Just start knocking or remind me to start locking," he unintentionally rhymed. It was like he knew Alex's thoughts, her plans... it made her uncomfortable.

"What makes you think I'm calling a guy?" she countered. She couldn't stand to have Max all smug thinking he has her figured out, she got enough of that from their older brother, Justin.

"Because everyone's asleep. You want your fucktoy over here or something, I get it. Just don't be loud, don't bother me while he's here and keep it quiet about what I was doing in here because I'm sure you spied through the door," he told her shamelessly. She noticed the little venom in his voice which had taken her back. Before Max had left her to get on his bed, Alex noticed that he was now at least two inches taller than her.

"I..." Alex was practically speechless after she was done with her thoughts. Max had totally caught her off guard, admitting he was masturbating, which normally would have grossed her out until she saw that bulge, now she was actually curious what it looked like. Not only that as strange as it sounded in her head, to her it seemed like Max was... angry? Because of her boyfriend? "Max... are you alright?" she asked him, squinting her eyebrows in confusion looking down at him on his bed.

"I'm peachy. Make your phone call and leave. Don't forget to leave my phone on the table," he told her, wanting to turn his attention back to his pornography. Alex actually took a seat beside of Max on the side of his bed where he sat cross-legged, looking at him concerned. It was pretty out of character for her needless to say, but he wasn't acting much like himself either. She guessed it was all of the sexual vibes going around.

"Are you mad at me, Max?" she asks with an even more confused look. Max felt a little guilty when he saw the look on his sister's face but he turned his head away from her in anger.

"No, I'm just fine. I love how my sister can fuck anyone across the hall while I'm still stilling here pretending that everything is okay while every girl at school makes fun of me," the anger in Max grew the more as he spoke. It made Alex wide-eyed, feeling kind of hurt... but she didn't know where she should feel hurt at. Or for.

"Is that what you think of me? That I can bring "any guy" over here and that I'll have sex with them?!" she said unintentionally louder than intended.

"What were you planning to do tonight then?" Max countered. Alex didn't think it was any of his business but quickly paused before looking down at her lap, actually feeling ashamed.

"Max, why does it matter to you? Are you jealous or something? You can't be a..." she paused. "Virgin?"

"100% a virgin," he responded. "Not even gotten to second base. I mean I wouldn't be doing what I was doing if I were you," he retorted. His point was slightly off but Alex understood it, she had known her brother for his entire life after all. She turned her head and thought for a minute. It was late, everyone else was asleep... she wanted a man right now. Max just confessed to being a virgin. The idea was actually bad and wild enough to turn her on. She placed his phone on his table beside his bed, causing him to look at her being the confused one now.

"Aren't you goi-" He stopped talking immediately as he felt Alex's hand grab his crotch from outside of his blanket, instantly causing him to gulp down the saliva in his mouth hard and look at her. "A-Alex?" He was confused. He didn't understand what she was doing or why.

"I want to be the one to take your virginity," she finally said moments after massaging his groin, feeling it stiffen and harden through even his pants and the thin blanket. "Plus you're right. I feel bad and you should have some experience with a girl. Are you alright with this or should I just walk back to my room right now and cast some memory erase spell?" Max was too quickly turned on to think with his right head. Right now to him, anything rational or gross even by his standards was out of the metaphorical window.

"Don't go," he cutely begged, feeling himself grow harder in his sister's hand. The eighteen-year-old young woman pulled the blankets down off the sixteen-year-old teenager, throwing a leg over his waist and straddling him after his legs straightened.

"You're actually cute when you beg," Alex told him as she moved her body back and forth across his hard cock inside of his pants. "Tell your big sister what you want her to do." A lot of things ran through Max's head after he heard that. He didn't know whether to ask her to take her top off or to reach in under his boxers and grab him. Before he could answer Alex spoke up again when she noticed him eyeing her ample chest. "Let me just get this out of the way...," she says right before lifting her blouse over her head, revealing a black cotton bra underneath and dropping the top to the floor. "Max, use your wand to lock the door. Just in case. Then you'll really be rewarded.

He did as he was told, partially because of common sense that the door should have been locked way before this point as he grabs his want off of the table next to his bed and casts a spell to the door, the sibling duo seeing the knob turn and lock. As Alex shifted her head back to meet her underage brother's eyes, she moved her hands behind her back, grasping hook to her bra. As she undid it, she moved her hands to the front of her breasts, keeping the bra still for a minute before it dropped. Unfortunately for Max, Alex's hands were still covering her breasts and she was rocking back and forth on him so much now that he thought he was going to ejaculate right in his pants. "I want you to ask to see them. To see your sister's tits." To make her point clear, she lowered her tailbone down against his groin, not hard enough to damage anything but enough to cause uncomfortable feelings.

"Alex... sissy, please let me see them!" he asked. He hadn't called her that since he was a little boy. It caused Alex to genuinely light up a warm loving smile.

"Aw, oh my gosh you're too cute, why can't you always be like this?" and afterward as promised she moves her hands away from her breasts, sitting up straight to give her brother a good enough view. Her giddy smile made the scene perfectly as she looked at Max stare seemingly mesmerized at her bare ample chest, and just elsewhere other than at her face at the moment due to shyness. His eyes still glued to her modest chest, Alex giggled happily. She felt the urge to kiss him, so she laid her bare torso down on his shirt-covered one, pushing her lips against his and wrapping her little brother into a tight embrace.

With her body pressing against his, Max could feel her hardening nipples brace against his shirt-clad chest, causing his member to grow harder and pulse painfully. Out of instinct, Max reached for his sister's bottom, grasping it rather well with his hands and ground his hardened member against her before she rose her head slightly enough just so that her short hair brushed against Max's forehead, Alex smiled warmly at him. "Let's just get rid of the rest of these clothes first, okay?" she says softly at him, her smile reassuring and her fingers pinching at his shirt.

Max nodded, gaining the courage to quickly grab another chaste kiss from Alex considering she was right on top of him before he rose up, which in turn caused Alex to raise up surprising her at his sudden movement and strength. His shirt was quick to go as she lifted it over his head, and when he placed his hands down to his waist to grab his zipper, Alex's hands met his stopping him from continuing. "Let me."

Surprising to Max, his older sister's hands were highly skilled, unbuttoning and unzipping his ripped up overly-used jeans faster than he would have on his own. Pushing him down and with a quick and forceful yank at both his jeans and boxers, he fell again on his back while his cock sprang free, the head completely soaked of pre-cum. She looked down at her younger sibling's fully erect growth and her face didn't show much emotion other than what could be considered "shocked" or "surprised" at the most-stretched of the imagination.

"Fuck Max," she whispered out, eyes blank still looking down at his member without much emotion showing on her face. Max was trying to figure out what was wrong with her before she lowered her head down and took three-quarters of his cock into her mouth, making Max raise his neck up and causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

"Holy shit Alex!" he cried out almost immediately. Her eyes rose up to glare at him with a finger pointing close to her face as if to warn him not to wake up their parents or older brother, while still working her lips against his cock, dancing her tongue across his head like an expert. Max's hands reached down to grab a handful of his older sister's short black locks, trying not to pull too hard. Soon he could feel her head bob against his palm while going down on him, hearing gurgling sounds as if she was choking. Max tried to pull out due to his concerns for her but she kept her weight nicely on his legs and her mouth glued onto his cock. Noticing him trying to struggle, she could guess what was wrong.

"I'm not choking you dolt, that sound is a good thing most of the time. I can breathe through my nose, remember?" she told him half-heartedly mean-spirited, trying to keep her usual personality and big-sister role in place. Max slowly nodded at her, blushing and feeling stupid before he felt Alex's hand grasp his wet cock, stroking it a few times and circling her hand around it. She was so wet right now and the only thing that remained of her were her panties while her younger brother lay naked on his bed. "I've got one last thing to take care of, then you're getting you're world rocked," she said as she smirked at him confidently, sliding off the bottom of the bed for a moment to turn around. She turned her head back looking at Max over her shoulder while slowly bending over, hooking her thumbs into her panties and wiggling her butt as she removed them. By now Max was stroking himself slowly, very happy with the unexpected show.

"Are we going to really do it now?" he asked her as she stood over the bed, him sitting up to hear her response. She nodded, playfully pushing him back down as her naked body crawled back on top of his, his cock pressing against her bare pussy causing her to bite her lip and let her hair cover her eyes for a moment.

"This is your special night," whispered Alex to her brother, her face mere centimeters away from his. He could feel her breath, smell it with pleasure as she spoke. "Do you want to be on top or bottom?" she asked. Max had remembered a few minutes ago how awe-struck he was seeing Alex on top of him like that, rightfully assuming it would be even better if she were rocking back and forth on his dick. Then again, he also felt like he should be on top for his first time, something about a man thing. He wasn't really thinking about his full ability at the moment.

"I'll ta-" Alex covered his mouth with her hand, looking towards his door hearing footsteps. "Shit, I hear someone coming," she whispered to him as quietly as she could, grabbing her wand from the table and casting a spell to make herself invisible, much to Max's disdain. He knew to get under the blankets, however, as an invisible Alex kicked their clothes underneath his bed just in case, their fears came true when a knock came to his door. "Shit," they both cursed almost in unison.

"Mijo? It's past midnight, turn out the light and go to bed!" their mother Theresa said. Max fearing that the door had still been locked was relieved when his mother had opened it easily. Alex must have unlocked it to make things seem innocent enough. Max had already covered up on his bed and no Alex or clothes were to be found by Theresa.

"Yeah, okay Mom. Could you get the light for me? I think I'm too tired to get out of bed," he lied, knowing he couldn't get out in his current state. Theresa smiled and walked over to her son, kissing his forehead good night and went to turn the light off in the room, exiting. Alex didn't need to undo the invisibility spell she had cast with how dark the room was now but chose to do so anyway as she snuck back into her brother's bed, placing an arm around his chest, cuddling up tight to his side as if they had just been spent after two hours of lovemaking.

"Well, that was timed fucking perfectly," she cursed underneath Max's chin, resting her head on his arm that he had instinctively wrapped around her back to hold her close to him.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say that ruined the moment," Max mentioned, looking away to his left from his sister, ashamed that he no longer was in the mood. Alex kissed his cheek and snuggled up close to him anyway, her feet caressing his ankles. He really was taller than her, she just realized.

"Tomorrow. Okay?" she tried reassuring, desperately hoping for an agreement.

"Tomorrow," he replied, moving his head back to hers and kissing her nose, making her blush and giggle underneath him as the pair of siblings let sleep take them over.


End file.
